villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abirama Redder
Abirama Redder is one of the Fracción of Baraggan Louisenbairn and a villain from Bleach. He was voiced by legendary voice actor Benjamin Diskin. History Abirama, along with his fellow Fracción, Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Tier Harribel, and her Fracción, were summoned by Sōsuke Aizen to the fake version of Karakura Town to fight the forces of the Soul Society. However Aizen was trapped in a fire prison generated by Captain-Commander Yamamoto’s Zanpakuto, along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. This left Baraggan free to take command and Abirama, along with his fellow Fracción Ggio Vega and Choe Neng Poww, pulled out a throne of bone for him to sit on. When Baraggan found out that four pillars were keeping the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society, he had Findorr Calius summon four Hollows to attack them. However when those were killed by the Shinigami protecting the pillars, Baraggan said if they would use ants as guardians, he’d crush them with dragons. He then ordered Abirama, along with Poww, Findorr, and Charlotte Chuhlhourne to attack the pillars. Abirama came across Izuru Kira and began doing his battle ritual of yelling all the things he was going to do to his opponent. He demanded the Shinigami do the same, but he refused, greatly angering the Arrancar. But when Abirama found out that Izuru was Gin Ichimaru’s former lieutenant, he said Izuru was so cowardly, he wasn’t surprised the former captain had become a traitor. Angered, the lieutenant slashed Abirama’s cheek, who, satisfied with his reaction, proceeded to release his Zanpakuto. As they continued to fight, the Arrancar held the advantage thanks to his Resurrección form allowing him to fly and use long distance attacks, while Izuru’s moves were close-range based. Izuru began working to draw Abirama into a trap and though his suspicions made him enter his stronger form, the Arrancar fell into it, getting come close enough for the lieutenant to catch his wing with Wabisuke. He thanked the Arrancar for doing so and Abiarama asked him what his odd-looking sword could cut through anyway. However Wabisuke’s power took effect, making his wings too heavy for the Arrancar to fly. Izuru explained his Zanpakuto doubled the weight of anything it struck each time it hit and that when Abirama had attacked him up close, he’d struck his wings at least four times. The Arrancar said that wasn’t how a warrior was supposed to fight, but Izuru said that the Fracción’s idea of a warrior was behind his comprehension. The lieutenant explained the 3rd Division believed fighting wasn’t supposed to be heroic or enjoyable, but must be filled with despair. Thus people would fear it and avoid war and Izuru went on to say that he believed Wabisuke was perfect for that as he approached Abirama, who began laughing. The Arrancar stated that belief was beyond his comprehension and managed to summon the will power to get to his feet, despite his heavy wings. Abirama went on to say battle was about pumping yourself up before crushing your enemies and that it was supposed to be fun. He then said Izuru would be the one bowing his head and attacked with his Devorar Pluma. But the lieutenant avoided it and slashed Abirama’s wings again, finally making them too heavy for him to stand. Izuru then demonstrated the function of his Zanpakuto’s unique design, placing the hook of it around the Arrancar’s neck. Abirama tried to beg for his life, but Izuru said warriors weren’t supposed to do that and pulled Wabisuke upwards, decapitating the Arrancar in the style of a reverse guillotine. Personality In terms of personality, Abirama is violent, ruthless, hotheaded, argumentative, spontaneous, egocentric, possessive, covetous, volatile, selfish, greedy, rude, cruel, sadistic, and impatient, which probably is best expressed through his pre-battle “ritual”. In this ritual, he loudly screams all things he is going to do to his opponent and wants them to do so as well. This is meant to pump them both up and Abirama gets infuriated when they refuse to go along with it, angrily scolding them in a comical fashion, however, he is shown to really be a coward as shown when he begged for his life when Izuru was about to kill him. He also has very little restraint, releasing his Zanpakuto right away while other Arrancar fought their enemies for at least a little while unreleased before doing so. Like his fellow Fracción, Abirama greatly venerates Baraggan, referring to him as “King Baraggan". Powers Abirama has a considerable amount of spiritual power and like all Arrancar, he can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Águila, with the release command “Scalp”. This changes Abirama into a humanoid bird form that grants him flight, sharp talons, and an increase in power, strength, and speed. He can also use his Devorar Pluma attack, where his wings shoot his feathers at his enemy, which are heavy as steel and can regenerate. They are fired with enough strength to pierce through a building and Abirama is quite accurate with them. He can also enter a stronger form called Devorar Erupcion by tearing open the tattoos on his stomach with his talons to release spirit energy charged blood. This grants Abirama a more intricate mask and another pair of wings, increasing his maneuverability. Trivia *The name of Abirama's Zanpakuto is “Eagle” in Spanish and “Sky Battle Eagle” in Japanese, a reference to his bird-based Resurrección form. *Abirama’s appearance seems highly based on a Native American brave's, which is emphasized by his Resurrección form. The release command of his Zanpakuto is a reference to this since braves from some tribes would scalp their enemies as a trophy of battle. *The end of Abirama's fight with Izuru differs slightly between the manga and the anime. In the manga, when Izuru brought him down with Wabisuke's power the first time, he cut off Abirama's head while in the anime, he managed to get to his feet briefly and Izuru had to slash him again to bring him down, then decapitated him. pl:Abirama Redder Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Arrogant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Cowards